The present invention relates to an alarm timepiece in which a plurality of alarm times may be set.
In the conventional alarm clock or watch with the hand display means, only one alarm time may be set and the alarm time is not divided into A.M. and P.M. Therefore, the alarm device is operated twice at the set times of A.M. and P.M.